


Stitch by Stitch: Explicit Outtakes

by MerryLilHobbit



Series: Newt and Tina [26]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLilHobbit/pseuds/MerryLilHobbit
Summary: He was just on the verge of sleep when he felt her hesitantly touching him through his pyjama bottoms, and he groaned without opening his eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! A smutty outtake!
> 
> So this is set in the first chapter of “Stitch by Stitch” and…it’s basically porn with very little plot. Long story short: she’s pregnant with their fourth (miracle) baby, she’s dreadfully skinny despite being pregnant, keeps throwing up…etc. etc. That’s kind of all you need to know really

He was just on the verge of sleep when he felt her hesitantly touching him through his pyjama bottoms, and he groaned without opening his eyes.

“I know you’re awake,” Tina murmured, and there was an amused tone in her voice.

“Not quite – but if you keep touching me like that I will be,” Newt joked, and it made him grin when she laughed. “Come here then.”

She sat up to straddle him, leaning down to kiss him hard on the mouth with a satisfied sigh. He growled at the feel of her – of her body rubbing against his rapidly hardening cock – and pulled her down closer as his teeth caught her bottom lip.

“Tina,” He muttered against her mouth, breath hot. “ _Tina_.”

It didn’t take long to start working on her pyjama buttons, kissing her fiercely as she straddled him, and as soon as he was able he pushed the shirt from her shoulders eagerly. With that out of the way, he started to run his hands over her body, over her back and her breasts eagerly – usually when she was pregnant she had been somewhat plumper, even when just a few months along, and he’d loved exploring those new curves…but something was different this time.

She was barely anything but skin and bone – his wife had always been slender and fit, working as an Auror, but this…this was closer to _malnourished_ than fit.

“Tina,” He gasped, pulling away from her. “You’re so _thin_.”

Tina looked confused for a moment – and then her expression changed to one of hurt. “Oh…sorry.”

“Hang on,” Newt muttered hurriedly when she tried to move away from him. “Tina, love, look at me.” She did, and he wasn’t particularly surprised to see that she looked decidedly upset. “I didn’t mean it like that…I just meant-”

“I know,” She said quietly, avoiding his gaze. “I’m sorry. We don’t have to…if it makes you feel uncomfortable or anything…”

He shook his head, his grip on her tightening just a tad. “No, no…it’s not like that, I was just…haven’t you been eating?”

Her cheeks seemed to go pink. “Of course I have! It’s just…well, it keeps coming back up. But I’m fine, honestly,” She added hurriedly. “I’m eating properly, I really am. Please, can we carry on?”

Part of Newt wanted to continue asking her – wanted to know why she was so thin, why she was losing weight and not getting any larger despite being pregnant…but he also didn’t want to push her. It was clearly a topic that made Tina uncomfortable, and the last thing he wanted to do was make her feel _uncomfortable_ of all things.

It was for this reason he didn’t say a word, instead silently nodding and returning the kiss she pressed against his mouth. The concern could wait for another night, he told himself, when she wasn’t as stressed or anxious – they’d talk it over fully then…there were _other_ things that needed taking care of, after all.

Doing his best to ignore how her ribs jutted out, Newt returned his attention to her breasts and started to palm them in his hands; Tina whimpered at the feeling of his calloused fingers rubbing against her nipples, already sensitive, and tangled her fingers in his hair. “Newt,” She whispered, the desperation in her voice sending the blood pumping straight to his cock. “ _Yes_ …Newt…”

Before she could say anything else, he rolled them over so that he was hovering above her; he pressed a hard kiss to her collar bone, biting and nipping as his hands continued to fondle her chest. “Beautiful,” He whispered into her skin, and his eyes seemed to burn as he looked at her. “Absolutely beautiful.”

Keeping his eyes on her, Newt started to move his lips down her body and to her chest; he buried his face into the soft flesh of her breasts, sucking and biting. Tina moaned, throwing her head back as she arched underneath him. “ _Mercy Lewis_ , Newt!”

He couldn’t help but smirk to himself as he moved to her nipples; she cried out as he bit down on a hardened nub, clutching the sheets tightly in her fists and _writhing_. For now he ignored his erection, rapidly growing with every noise his wife made, and instead focused on pleasuring _her_ ; it gave him a secret thrill to know that he could do such things to her, to see her lose control just for him.

Once he had finished lavishing both nipples generously, Newt’s lips trailed further down her body and to the slight swell of her stomach: he kissed each of the marks left there from bearing their children, each of the scars acquired by acts of bravery, eager to prove just how much he loved her and loved her body. His fingers drifted southwards, resting on the top of her pyjama bottoms, and he looked up at her in the dark for permission.

Tina gave a quiet groan at his look. “ _Please,_ Newt, just get on with it!”

His chuckle was muffled by the skin of her hip as his hands started to drag her bottoms down her legs, wasting no time; he pulled away so that he could tug them off of her, throwing them to the floor and out of the way before nudging himself between her legs. He could _see_ how aroused she was, even in the darkness, and his cock gave an interested twitch of anticipation.

“You’re so divine,” Newt sighed, his exhaled words warm on the inside of her thigh and dangerously close to her centre. “I am so _lucky_ …let me taste you.”

 _“Mercy Lewis_ …please…” She urged, breath catching in her throat. “Newt, love, please-”

She trailed off into a loud keen as he pressed his mouth against her mound, his tongue flicking against her, stroking and lapping at her wetness, and bucked her hips automatically; she reached down to fist a hand in his hair, throwing her head back in ecstasy. He couldn’t help but grin to himself, somewhat cockily, pleased to have elicited such a reaction from her as his tongue dipped and swirled in-between her folds. His hand drifted over her, coming down to rest just above where his mouth was connected to her – and then he pressed down on the hard nub with his fingers, rolling and pinching.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tina swore, arching beautifully for him. “Feels so good…so close…”

Newt could feel his erection, painfully hard, straining against his bottoms – but he was determined to make her feel good, to pleasure her, and so he instead settled for an experimental thrust against the mattress of the bed; he moaned at the friction created, face still buried in his wife’s heat. He wanted nothing more than to push into her, to just let go and lose himself: he had to be mindful of her and the baby however, he reminded himself.

Tina didn’t seem to share this concern whatsoever. “ _God_ , Newt…I need…I want…”

A peal of possessiveness ran through him suddenly as he removed his mouth, looking up at her with lust-blown eyes. “What do you want, Tina?” He questioned, voice low. “ _Tell_ me what you want, Tina – beg for it.”

“ _Please_ ,” She panted desperately. “You _know_ what I want-”

“Yes,” He agreed huskily, and he increased the pressure against her clit with his fingers. “But I _like_ hearing you _say_ it.”

Tina whimpered, almost as if she were in pain. “I want _you_ , Newt.”

“Be more specific – what do you want me to do?”

“I want you _inside me_ ,” She gritted out, thrusting her hips against his hand. “I need to feel you _inside_ me now!”

Newt _growled_ , low and feral, as his hand retreated and he hurriedly forced his pyjama trousers down. He wasted little time as he hovered over her, giving his cock a few hard strokes and positioning the head at her entrance – he could practically _feel_ the heat radiating from her.

“You’re mine, aren’t you, love?” He muttered, and his voice was somewhat softer. “Mine.”

“Of course, always,” Tina murmured, twining her arms around his neck. “ _Please_ , Newt, I need you to-”

He cut her off with a sharp thrust forwards, and they both moaned in unison as he buried himself deep inside of her; she was so wet and hot around him, absolutely _perfect_. Newt had started to pull his hips back, moving out of her, when his wife suddenly wrapped her legs around his waist to stop him.

“Wait,” She gasped, holding him in place. “The…I forgot a Silencing Charm…the kids…”

“Oh, right. Yes,” He agreed, somewhat breathlessly. “Uhm…here, I’ll just…”

Holding himself inside of her, Newt reached over to the side-table of the bed (a rather large stretch) and picked up his wand; he muttered a Silencing spell in the direction of the door and then tossed his wand carelessly away. He just hoped it would hold – his mind really wasn’t in the right place for casting spells, of all things.

“Right,” He said, looking down at her. “Where were we?”

Tina grinned and thrust herself up against him in answer; he gave a chuckle before bracing himself above her and snapping his hips forwards. She groaned at the feeling of him moving inside of her, of being so completely _full_ , and dug her nails into his shoulders.

“Shit,” She swore, leaning up to kiss him; the pregnancy hormones were making all of the blood flow to her most intimate parts, extremely sensitive to touch. “I love you, Newt.”

“Yes,” Newt sighed contently, moving his lips over the curve of her throat as he continued to thrust slowly. “I love you too…don’t you forget it, love. You’re _mine_ , Tina.”

Tina whined, pulling her legs tightly around his hips. “Yours, you know I am…always will be…”

He couldn’t help but notice how her ribs pressed against his chest, jutting and solid, and he felt a sudden protectiveness wash over him; she was pregnant with his child, after all, so it seemed natural to him that he would feel somewhat concerned and even _possessive._ They would talk about her worrying weight loss later – but for now he could take care of her like _this_ , could satisfy her at the very least.

“Always,” He repeated lowly, increasing the pace of his hips just a tad. “Want you to moan for me…want you to _cum_ for me, Tina…”

Using one arm to support his weight, Newt brought one hand up to her breasts and gave a hard nipple a pinch; Tina cried out loudly for him, her quim giving a clench around his cock – it wouldn’t take much longer for her to finish, not with her hormones running rampant. He just hoped he could last long enough to bring her to orgasm – he could feel that the band in his groin was close to snapping and releasing.

“Tell me you’re close,” Newt panted, twisting her nipple between his fingers. “I don’t know if I can…want you to cum first…”

Tina whimpered again underneath him, tossing her head back on the pillows of the bed; her dark hair fanned out beneath her like a kind of dark halo, and he couldn’t but feel slightly taken aback by how beautiful she looked to him. “Yes…so _close_ …oh, Newt…so nearly…”

Her hands drifted from his shoulders and down his back, nails still biting at his skin and digging in; he groaned, fucking into her with a vigorous and unrelenting rhythm. “Mine,” He growled deeply, moving his fingers to her other breast and palming her flesh. “Say my name when you cum, Tina…want to hear you say it…that you’re _mine_.”

“Yes, you _know_ I am,” She whispered breathlessly, and one hand was suddenly twisting in his hair. “I always am, Newt… _oh_ …”

“Say it again, Tina – loud and clear.”

Tina clenched around him, the first waves of climax starting to overtake her. “I am _yours_ ,” She repeated. “And you’re _mine_ …oh _fuck, Newt_! Yes…Yes!”

And she was coming undone underneath him with a guttural cry, shouting his name into the air loudly as she crested; he could feel her walls, slick and tight, milking him and his hips stuttered just a bit.

“Tina…”

“ _Newt_ ,” She gasped, body still thrumming with the aftershocks of her orgasm. “Come on, Newt…want to feel you cum…want to feel you cumming _inside_ me…”

That just about did it; his hips slammed into her one last time before stilling as he shuddered and shook with the force of his climax. Tina gave a quiet moan at the feel of his cock twitching and releasing inside of her, at the sudden spurt of warmth, and started to press gently kisses to his collarbone to ease him through it.

“ _Merlin_ , Tina,” He muttered, quite out of breath as he buried his face into her soft breasts. “I mean… _Merlin_.”

She gave a laugh, a hand stroking down his spine lightly. “I know, dear.”

It took a few minutes for them both to recover adequately; she gave a small wince when he pulled out, feeling rather empty all of a sudden – but then this feeling was quickly replaced by adoration when her husband moved down her body to press a kiss to her slightly-swollen abdomen.

“I hope that didn’t disturb you,” Newt murmured to the bump affectionately. “But I’m afraid I can’t keep my hands off your Mummy.” He hesitated for a moment before continuing, slightly more serious this time. “Be nice to your mother, alright? She loves you so much already – we both do – but she needs some rest and looking after sometimes too.”

Tina blinked to get rid of her tears – it was silly to get tearful over such things, even in the aftermath of an orgasm – and once her husband was lying beside her she happily settled herself into his side. He wrapped an arm around her, nuzzling the top of her head as they cuddled somewhat tiredly.

“Tina,” He said suddenly, voice quiet. “I…I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“What?” She raised a brow at him. “No, Newt, never. I’m not fine china that will break, even if I _am_ pregnant – I’m more than alright.”

Newt looked rather relived as he grinned and closed his eyes. It wasn’t long until they fell asleep, snuggled together under the duvet and in each other’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in February 1941.
> 
> Here is the second smutty outtake of “Stitch by Stitch” – I hope you all enjoy! It’s very EXTREMELY fluffy smut, very tender and loving and emotional…I hope it doesn’t disappoint anyone!
> 
> (takes place in the third chapter of "Stitch by Stitch")

It had been relatively cold as they both got into into bed that February night, a light chill in the air, and they quickly retreated to the heat underneath the blankets.

A few minutes passed as they both warmed up comfortably, and then Tina decided to put her plan into action.

Careful not to place too much pressure on her abdomen, she rolled onto her side to look at her husband; in the moonlight, she could see only the darkest of freckles standing out against his skin, his profile sharply defined. He didn’t seem to notice her shifting, not until she sat up and leaned over him.

“Tina, love, everything alright?”

“I’m perfectly fine,” She assured him quietly, and she moved her face closer to his. “Kiss me.”

Newt’s eyes widened as he sat up as well and quickly moved away. “Tina…”

She couldn’t help it – it was _stupid_ to get so emotional over _this_ of all things, but her hormones _were_ out of balance and…and she just felt so _hurt_. “What’s wrong with me, Newt?” She questioned. “Am I that…that… _disgusting_?”

“What? No, of course not,” He disagreed quickly, and his hand was light on her knee. “Why would you think that?”

“Why?!” Tina repeated, inexplicably angry now too. “Because you haven’t _touched_ me in _weeks_! You’re barely touching me _now_ , and it’s like you’d rather do anything _but_ touch me!”

Newt started to shake his head. “It’s not because I’m repulsed or anything, Tina, I promise. It’s just…well…” He lowered his head, suddenly ashamed. “Since what happened in December, I’ve found that I’m…I’m rather afraid that you’ll _break_ if I do anything like that.”

“Break?”

“I can’t help but worry that it might hurt the baby,” He continued, and his face had gone red. “I know in the past it’s never hurt our children, but the Healer said this one was high-risk and…and I don’t want to be responsible for putting them in danger like that.”

Tina was absolutely _dumbfounded_. “You…You’re afraid you’ll _hurt_ the baby?” She asked, astounded by this admission. “Newt, don’t be ridiculous! Even if this one _is_ high-risk, you wouldn’t hurt the baby at all; the Healers so far have told me they’re perfectly healthy. I just have to keep my stress levels down – and having sex isn’t going to cause me any stress, I can assure you now.”

“I didn’t think you’d _want_ to, to be honest,” Newt muttered, still looking somewhat embarrassed. “I thought that perhaps you were…well, too tired to do it, or too concerned for the baby.”

“I _am_ concerned for the baby,” Tina agreed seriously. “But _this_ won’t hurt them – this will make _me_ feel _better_ , if anything else. I thought that you didn’t want to because…well…”

“No,” He admitted. “I did – I _do_. Your appearance has nothing to do with it at all; you know how I feel about you, how I think you’re stunning no matter what…and I know you often think I’m being overly sentimental when I say that, or you think I’m saying it for the sake of saying it, but I wouldn’t ever lie to you, Tina.”

Despite herself, she smiled weakly. “No, I suppose not.”

“I’m sorry if my, erm, lack of attention has made you feel like I don’t love you in that way,” Newt apologized quietly. “If I had known how you felt, I certainly wouldn’t have laid here doing nothing; I would have done something about it.” The corners of his lips were turning up now, a grin starting to light his face. “If you’d like, we could start this whole night over again – and I could _show_ you exactly how I feel instead of just talking about it.”

A laugh bubbled out of Tina. “I’d like that!”

She met him in a kiss – not a soft or gentle one, but _fierce_ and passionate. He responded enthusiastically, cupping her face and taking her bottom lip between his teeth; kissing her was like coming home, as silly as that sounded, like sinking into a warm bath after a long difficult day. It wasn’t long before she started to tug at his nightclothes eagerly, undoing buttons and pulling at the fabric.

“I want you to touch me, Newt… Will you touch me?”

Newt’s fingers drifted to her pyjama shirt, fumbling slightly as he pushed each of the buttons through their holes. “Of course… I want nothing more.”

Once he had the shirt off of her shoulders (and thrown rather carelessly to the floor), he started to massage her breasts – only somewhat gently at first, just to warm her up. Immediately she gave a soft moan, giving into his touch completely; with the pregnancy hormones now soaring, her breasts had grown much larger and more sensitive to touch – even the slightest bit of contact was driving her _wild_.

“So beautiful,” She heard him whisper, sounding just a tad awestruck as he continued to touch her. “Tell me what you want me to do, Tina, and I’ll do it.”

Tina leaned in, placing a hand on his cheek; her pupils were dilated with lust as she looked at him, both loving _and_ lustful. “I already told you… _touch me_.”

Newt’s hands squeezed her breasts, causing her to moan into their kiss; suddenly, without warning, he had maneuvered his wife backwards on the bed so that he was hovering over her. “You’re sensitive, aren’t you, love?” He muttered, feasting his eyes on her; he could feel himself grow hard at the sight of her, pregnant and getting more and more aroused with each passing second. “So wonderful…just _look_ at you.”

Keeping his eyes on her face, he lowered his mouth to the soft round skin of her right breast and started to kiss her there, sucking and biting to create a mark. Tina arched beneath him, her swollen belly pressing into him from beneath; he placed a hand on her stomach, affectionate and adoring even as he continued to press kisses to her bosom.

“You are remarkable, Tina,” He murmured, eyes shining as he looked over her body. “Absolutely brilliant, carrying our baby…even when it’s been difficult for you, you’ve put up with it…you’re _wonderful_.”

The smile she gave him was only somewhat unsure as she ran her hands over the scars on his chest and shoulders, feeling the uneven skin beneath her fingertips. He was careful as he pulled the pyjama bottoms down her legs, not wanting to tug and cause her any strain, and he removed his own before settling properly between her legs.

“I wonder,” Newt muttered to himself, returning to running his hands over her abdomen curiously. “Whether it will be a boy or a girl.”

Tina’s hands covered his as she smiled fondly. “Does it matter? Or are you hoping for one in particular?”

He grinned and shook his head. “No, no, either is absolutely fine by me…though, I must admit, a girl would be lovely, seeing as we have two boys already and just one girl at the moment. But I’ll love another boy, just the same.”

His hands stayed on her swollen belly as he positioned himself at her entrance, mouth searching and finding hers in a searing kiss; they both cried out softly when he slid into her, slow and careful, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to hold him close to her. It was somewhat difficult to get _too_ close, thanks to the bump, but neither of them could bring themselves to mind too much.

“I’m going to make love to you,” Newt murmured quietly, voice low and affectionate. “I want you to know how much I love you…how much you mean to me.” He pulled his hips back before thrusting back in, starting a gentle rhythm. “ _My_ Tina… My wife…”

“Feels so good,” Tina sighed in pleasure, closing her eyes and bucking her hips underneath him. “Keep going, Newt…please…”

He moved one hand to grasp a swollen breast, thumb brushing over her nipple. “I’m sorry I haven’t shown how much I love you lately,” He mumbled, and he sounded truly apologetic. “But I’m going to show you now… You are the most magnificent, extraordinary woman – I have no idea what I did to make you want to marry me, but I’m so glad you did.”

“Newt…”

“No, you’re _everything_ to me,” He insisted earnestly, and his hips increased in pace. “You’ve given me so much…you’re my wife, a mother to our children…I would be so lost without you, Tina. Well and truly.”

Her eyes had grown tearful with joy, and she radiantly beamed as her hips bucked against him. “I _love_ you,” Tina whispered, clearly emotional – both from the hormones and his sweet words. “ _My_ Newt.”

They shared a short, firm kiss before he lifted his head and looked down at her. “How would you like me to do this, love? Do you want me to carry on like this…or perhaps you’d like to take over?”

Her grip on his shoulders tightened just a tad, teeth biting at her lower lip. “Oh _Mercy Lewis_ …if you don’t mind…?”

Newt chuckled, slowly pulling out of her and moving to sit on the other side of the bed. “Not at all.”

Tina sat up and straddled him; she paused for just a second, hovering above him as he helped to line himself up with her, and then sank down. He gave a loud groan of satisfaction, tipping his head back as she reached to lace their fingers together; her thighs seemed to quiver slightly, and she let out a heavy exhale at the feel of him inside her.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Newt uttered, completely breathless as he tilted his head towards her. “You’re so wet and tight around me…you’re _perfect_. I love you.”

“I love you too,” She gasped, thrusting herself against him. “Newt… _oh_ …”

Her movements were desperate, quick, a mixture of thrusting and grinding as she worked to find her release. He started to thrust up inside of her, hoping to help her somewhat; he brought their interlaced hands to his lips, gently kissing where they linked. He could feel the wedding ring on her hand, and despite the fact it had been there _years_ (more than a decade, to be more exact) he still felt a secret little thrill run through him whenever he saw or felt it.

“What do you need?” Newt asked roughly, and he didn’t trust his voice not to fail as he looked at her. “Tell me what you want me to do, Tina…tell me how to make you cum…”

Tina whimpered above him, pressing her body as close to his as she could get. “I’m _nearly…_ I just…”

He unlaced their hands so that he could touch her; he touched whatever he could reach, rolling a nipple between his fingers, dusting his fingers over the rounded swell of her stomach. “I am so _happy_ ,” He told her truthfully. “Seeing you carry our baby… _Merlin_ , it does things to me, Tina…looking at you and knowing that our love created this…”

She moaned as she tangled her own hands in his hair, pulling as she desperately rode him closer and closer to her climax. “I know…I know, I’m _happy_ too… _shit_ …”

“I look at the children,” He continued eagerly, eyes transfixed on her. “They’re because of you, Tina, because you give and give. I am the luckiest man alive, and I don’t take it for granted.” Without warning, the hand on her stomach moved to her clit and started to rub circles. “I want to see you cum, Tina, want to see you lose yourself because of me…please…”

Her nails were digging into his scalp as she fell forwards, suddenly tightening like a bowstring for him. “Yes,” Tina cried out, utterly wanton. “Newt… _Newt!_ ” And then she was falling apart with a great shudder, her walls clenching and clamping down on his cock as she nearly _sobbed_ at the intensity of her orgasm.

He grunted, almost as if he were in pain, and gripped her hips to hold her. “Bugger…I’m so close, Tina…so _nearly_ there….”

With the waves of her climax still washing over her, Newt suddenly surged forwards and gently pushed her so that she was on her back on the bed as he hovered over her.

“You don’t mind if I…?”

She gave a whine, shakily lifting her hips. “ _Please_ , Newt, cum for me…finish for me.”

Needing no further encouragement, he started to thrust into her hard; he was briefly aware of her whispering to him, urging him to finish, and of her fingers still entangled in his hair. He closed his eyes, burying his face into her shoulder as he pushed himself towards a climax.

“Tina,” He panted, and he could feel his groin tightening. “ _Tina_ …oh fuck, Tina!”

His hips jerked suddenly as he crested, burying himself to the hilt as his cock twitched and his release overtook him; Tina whimpered at the feel of him pulsing and spilling, clutching him to herself tightly. Their breathing was heavy as they both recovered, bodies tangled together, and for a few minutes it was nothing short of blissful.

It was only as Tina was started to come back to herself fully that she realized there was a wetness on her collarbone.

“Newt?” She asked, somewhat alarmed as she stroked his hair. “Newt, dear, what’s the matter?”

Her husband lifted his head and looked at her tearfully, shaking his head. “No, nothing’s the matter…I’m just…I’m sorry, I’m being silly.”

He moved to pull out of her, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder and her legs around his waist. “It’s not silly,” She disagreed, looking rather concerned. “Newt, tell me why you’re crying – you know you can trust me.”

“I know, it’s just…” He looked away, and even in the dark she could see that his face was reddening. “I know I’m being a…a sentimental old fool, but I just…you are _everything_ to me, and you don’t even see it.”

“Newt…”

“You are the Earth and the stars to me,” Newt continued sincerely. “I love you so much, a-and I…I have no idea what I would do without you.”

“You don’t need to wonder,” Tina whispered, and her own eyes were glistening. “You won’t ever be without me, Newt, I promise.”

He just shook his head again. “Not now, but once the baby’s born…you’ll be sent to fight, a-and I know you’re capable, but Theseus was capable too, and he’s still…” He swallowed, voice dropping. “I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t lose me,” She repeated whole-heartedly, reaching to cup his cheek. “Not now, not ever. I’m here to stay.”

“Tina-”

“On our wedding day,” Tina interrupted fiercely. “You promised that you’d never leave me, that you’d be there when I needed you – and I intend to do the same. Even if I go off to fight, I’ll come back: for you and for the children.” He still didn’t look at all sure; she pulled his face down to her level, so that their foreheads pressed together. “Newton Scamander, you listen to me: I _promise_ that I’ll never leave you – by choice or by circumstance. And if I _do_ leave, then it will be temporary because I _will_ come back.”

His exhale was shaky but he nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead before pulling out of her; she was about to sit up, absolutely sated and now in need of sleep, when she felt his hands gently caressing her growing stomach. She was still as he rested his head against the bump, lips barely brushing against the stretched skin.

“I love you too,” Newt murmured softly, and he sounded close to tears again. “You’re so loved already, just like your brothers and sister… I cannot wait to meet you.”

“Stop,” Tina muttered, unable to keep herself from smiling tiredly. “You’re going to make _me_ tear up.”

He gave a small chuckle before pressing a lingering kiss to her stomach; they spent just a few minutes carefully redressing before settling underneath the duvet together – he pulled her as close to himself as he could. His fingers started to trace lazy patterns on the swell of her belly, nestled safely between them, and she could feel herself starting to doze off.

“Thank you,” She heard him mumble, rather content.

“Hmm? What for?”

There was a small grin on his face, eyes bright despite his obvious exhaustion. “For being my wife, Tina; for giving me our children. I love and adore all _four_ of them, and if it weren’t for you then…well…” His hand moved from her stomach to brush a stray bit of hair from her face. “Thank you for being _mine_.”

“Always,” Tina yawned, though there was a prickle behind her eyelids indicating that she was close to tears again. “I’m always yours, Newt…don’t forget it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Tina’s middle name ‘Esther’ means ‘star’…hence “the stars” part.
> 
> And that’s the second outtake! I hope it didn’t disappoint any of you. Thanks for the support, guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Newt ended up being kinda possessive, holy shit O_O (let’s be real, Tina kinda loves it)
> 
> Like what I post? Why don't you check out [my Ko-fi page](https://www.ko-fi.com/meganwalsh)?


End file.
